


[Fanart] Dad Couture

by Janie (JanieMogami)



Category: Stellar Eclipse - Avalon Roselin
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hawaiian Shirt, Positively dreadful fashion choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanieMogami/pseuds/Janie
Summary: I attempted to find the most hideous Hawaiian shirt in existence, solely for the purpose of drawing Eureka in it. I don't know if I found the Worst One, but I definitely came close.Yes, this is a real shirt that exists.
Comments: 4





	[Fanart] Dad Couture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TortieMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortieMom/gifts).



Is Baltan sweating from the sun or the sheer force of Awful Dad Fashion Choices next to him? Yes


End file.
